


In a Dream

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: La casa che Noctis vedeva in sogno, durante ogni novilunio, era anonima. Era ordinata e anche ben arredata, con mobili eleganti ma semplici, eppure mancava quasi di personalità.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 4





	In a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> **Parole:** 515  
>  **Prompt:** 26 - In un luogo visto in sogno  
>  **Note** :  
> \- Le soulmates!au non sono mai abbastanza   
> \- In questa AU i Lucis Caelum sognano, durante ogni novilunio, il luogo nel quale si trova la loro anima gemella  
> \- Ho fatto un po' di bashing sui Siderei. Ma se lo meritano

La casa che Noctis vedeva in sogno, durante ogni novilunio, era anonima. Era ordinata e anche ben arredata, con mobili eleganti ma semplici, eppure mancava quasi di personalità.

Era chiaro che qualcuno ci vivesse - altrimenti non l'avrebbe mai sognata - ma era come se quella persona non stesse neanche cercando di imporre la propria essenza in quelle mura domestiche.

Era un'abitazione, non un luogo da chiamare casa. E quel dettaglio, tanto piccolo ma estremamente importante, era tutto quello che Noctis sapeva sulla sua anima gemella.

Il poter trovare l'altra metà della propria anima, era uno dei tanti doni che i Siderei avevano fatto alla sua famiglia e che, onestamente, Noctis considerava utile tanto quanto un ventilatore nelle lande innevate all'esterno di Gralea.

Non che non gli importasse di trovare o meno la sua anima gemella ma... davvero? Sognare una volta al mese il luogo nel quale si trovava quella persona era davvero utile?

Potevano inventarsi qualsiasi cosa - ad effetto come dei tatuaggi o poter parlare telepaticamente -, ma quello era realmente stupido e senza alcun utilizzo pratico.

Cosa doveva fare? Irrompere in ogni casa di Eos per vedere se i mobili erano gli stessi del luogo che vedeva in sogno?

Era assurdo, inoltre: quante possibilità c'erano di trovare quella giusta per caso? 

Beh, dato l'incomprensibile umorismo degli Dei le possibilità si erano ridotte ad una, visto che la prima volta che Noctis si ritrovò a visitare la casa di Prompto scoprì che si trattava effettivamente della stessa abitazione che sognava ogni mese.

Stessi mobili. Stessa eleganza.

Stessa mancanza di personalità che non rispecchiava per niente la persona di Prompto.

«Vivi qui per davvero?», gli chiese curioso, guardandosi attorno come per confermare ciò che stava vedendo.

Non che gli servisse chissà quale dimostrazione, perché era di Prompto che si stava parlando. Il suo ragazzo da cinque gloriosi mesi, la persona che avrebbe sempre scelto: anima gemella o meno - e almeno una cosa i Siderei l'avevano fatta giusta.

L'altro ridacchio, un po' imbarazzato, continuando a cercare tra i suoi DVD il film che avevano deciso di vedere - sarebbero potuti andare nell'appartamento di Noctis, ma il cosiddetto destino li aveva portati lì.

«Non tutti vivono in una sorta di castello, Vostra Altezza Principe Noctis», ribatté Prompto, calcando volutamente e con tono ironico, sul titolo nobiliare.

Noctis sbuffó.

«Intendo che non c'è niente di tuo. Qualcosa che faccia dire 'questa è casa di Prompto'», spiegò.

«Ti aspettavi pareti tempestate di tue foto?», ironizzó ancora l'altro.

«Onestamente? Sì».

Risero entrambi e si sedettero sul divano, davanti alla televisione.

«È che... ai miei piace così. Ci sono poco a casa e non voglio stravolgere niente che possa far apparire la casa… estranea, forse», spiegò infine Prompto, giocherellando con lo sportellino delle batterie del telecomando.

Noctis, che segretamente si sentiva davvero sollevato all'idea che fosse proprio il suo ragazzo la sua anima gemella, lo attirò a sé con un braccio.

«Va bene così Prom», rispose, sfregando il naso contro la tempia dell'altro, «l'importante è che sia tu ad abitare qui, il resto non conta».


End file.
